The Purus
by TopPop
Summary: AU-The world has been in war for over 500 years. To fight, the Purus create a bond of fighters that stay with you for life. At age twelve it is time for Naruto and Sasuke to be bonded. Slash-Sasunaru!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Now, I know that I should update my other story but I've been so busy and when I started to write a new idea came to me and I just had to write it. So sorry I will update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! But if I did then I would not be here will I?**

**Warning: This will be slash! If you do not know what that is then please look it up. Also there will be some cussing and this is M-rated, please be mature.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**~SasuNaru~**

Welcome to the war. In this presentation we will discuss what you can do for your country. Long ago our world used to be one, but one day a stray group of people entered our time of peace in order to destroy what we believe in. The group gained followers to fight for their cause and sadly, we lost half of our world to them. The group of traitors became known as Mortem. To fight the Mortem we created a system of fighters known as Vocares and Bellatores. This relationship of fighters is our only way to guarantee our safety ad freedom. So congratulations you graduated from the Dux Academy of Vocares and Bellatores.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Age: **12

**Clan: **Vulpes

**Tribe Type: **Group B- Bellatore

**Magister: **Iruka Umino, Kyuubi

**Bond: **Unknown

**Father: **Minato Namikaze

**Mother: **Kushina Uzumaki

**Blood Type: **B

**Birthday: **October 10, 4018

**Skills: **Physical attack, weapon master, wind element, fox summon

**Other: **Heir to the Namikaze

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **12

**Clan: **Uchiha

**Tribe Type: **Group A- Vocare

**Magister: **Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha

**Bond: **Unknown

**Father: **Fugaku Uchiha

**Mother: **Mikoto Uchiha

**Blood Type: **AB

**Birthday: **July 23, 4018

**Skills: **Physical attack, mind ability, lightning element, snake summon

**Other: **Heir to the Uchiha clan, graduated top of the class

In honor of graduating the Dux Academy, it is now time for the bonded selection. Please come to Building C this Monday to find your partner in life. Keep in mind of the rules for bondage to your partner, we will not repeat this!

**Rules**

You must protect your bond at all cost

You cannot reject your bond (this causes pain)

If one person of the bond dies then the other will also die

So again, congratulations on graduating and let the blood of our ancestors guide you to bring honor to our country, The Purus!

**~SasuNaru~**

**A/N: Well how was that? This was just the prologue so the next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks so much to much to my reviewer bookwormqueen7 and to those who added this story to their favorite. Wow, I never had done so much research than for this story. Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but if I did I would have so much fun.**

**Warning: There is none in this chapter but be prepared for Slash.**

**~SasuNaru~**

***12 years ago, December 31, 4018***

A knock rang throughout the room making a young man around twenty-two pause in his paperwork. The knock grew louder and the man gave out a frustrated sigh, "come in."

The door opened and a middle aged woman came in and stood in front of the desk. The man glanced up for a few seconds before returning to his work, "what do you need Usai?" the woman shuffled from foot to foot before replying, "Well, sir-"

"Minato"

"What?"

"Minato," the woman scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand sir-,"

"Please," the man begged, "call me Minato." The woman's eyes grew larger before shaking her head, "I can't." Minato looked up to meet her eyes and a small smile spread across his face. "But you can Usai, at least in private. After all, you did help deliver my son, you're family."

Usai gave a small laugh and nodded her head, "fine, but Minato, did you forget what today is?"

Usai stared at Minato in amusement when a blank look overtook his handsome face. "No, what is it?" Usai sighed, "well today is December 31, the last day of the year." Minato nodded his head in agreement, "yep, and?"

"Well, its a few hours to midnight." Again, Minato nodded his head, "yes, I get it, New Years is almost here." Usai smacked her head with her hand, "Sir-Minato, today is the illuminated selection and all the babies are born and ready."

Realization dawned on Minato and he shoved his paperwork away and stood up, "hurry, we must name the babies their position in this war."

Both Minato and Usai raced down the hallway and down flights of stairs. Pictures of past leaders were zooming by and Usai began to feel dizzy when a cool breeze hit her cheek. "Are they already in Building C?"

"Yes, even the dominates have stood by their chosen." This caused Minato to quicken his pace until he was running at full speed. Usai widen her eyes before running after the village leader, "wait sir!"

Doors slammed open startling a few medicus working on the reception floor. The two figures that burst through the building had hands on their knees and were slouched over, panting hard. One medicus recognized who they were and ran over while yelling out orders. Once the medicus reached the pair he put his hand on Minato's shoulder, "Sir, please hurry, it's almost eleven."

Minato straightened out and walked towards a dark hallway, his shoes echoing off the black tile. "Sana, has all the mothers given birth?" Sana looked down at his clipboard while following Minato, "no, there is still one couple giving birth."

Minato sighed and rubbed his head. "It's almost time. Make sure the baby does not come until after midnight."

"Yes sir," and Sana walked away leaving Minato by himself. Minato continued to walk along the hall and stopped once he reached a large wooden door. Symbols and small incantations were inscribed on the door and when Minato put his hand on the knob, a small electrical current ran through his hand. Wincing a bit, Minato opened the door to reveal a large room.

The room was beautiful- at least in an eerie sense. Lights were dimmed casting a soft orange glow in the room. As Minato walked in, he noticed that the babies and their parents were on the left side of the room. He stared at them; more than forty babies were born this year-more children born this year than in the history of the village. The families stood outside of the sacred circle and the bright green glow shifted Minato's gaze towards the floor. Minato traced the circle until his eyes landed on a large statue.

The statue was that of a man who started the tradition of Vocare and Bellatores. The man created the Ignis village and Minato admired the deceased man. Minato broke his trance and stared back at the families waiting. Their anxious faces made him smile and he walked towards the statue that was inside of the green circle.

He turned to face the families and lifted up his arms to address them, his voice shaking the entire room. "May the dominates please come inside the circle with their chosen to begin the illuminated selection."

Parents turned towards each other with smiles as men and women gathered their children in their arms from their partner. Slowly, the dominates of the bond walked towards the glowing circle, some bouncing a few fusing children. Once at the circle, a few hesitated before gathering their courage and walked through the barrier.

Minato chuckled, relaxing a few nervous dominates. "I know that for most of you this is your first time in the illuminated selection but, please, do not be nervous." A few more relaxed and squeezed their child closer. "When I call your child's name, please come forward while I perform the naming." Minato pulled out a scroll from a shelf near the statue.

"Shino Aburame."

Shino's father came forward and stood in front of Minato making Shino face the leader. Minato smile softly, putting his hand on Shino's head and spoke a few words. Minato's hand began to glow a bright red and spoke softly, "Shino is a Vocare." Shino's father bowed his head and turned to move back with the other dominates.

"Chouji Akimichi."

Chouji's father walked over and presented his son to Minato. Minato placed his hand on his forehead and his hand glowed a dark blue. "He's a Bellatore," Chouji's father nodded and headed back to the crowd. Minato cleared his throat and continued.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino's father came and Minato's hand on Ino's head glowed red. "A Vocare."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba's mother walked forward with a huge grin. The hand on Kiba's forehead glowed blue and his mother gave a thumbs up to her husband and yelled, "he's a Bellatore!"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata's father walked up and pushed her in front of Minato. The hand glowed red and a smile graced Hinata's father, "a Vocare."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The room went silent as Sasuke's father came forward. Minato gently placed his hand on top of the baby's head. The hand glowed a bright red, "he's a Vocare." A proud look shinned in Sasuke's father as he walked away. Murmurs spread across the room and Minato had to quiet them down before he continued.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's mother quickly ran to Minato. His hand glowed blue, "a Bellatore."

"Shikamaru Nara"

Skikamaru's father slowly dragged his feet to the front. Minato had to keep his laugh in and put his hand on the child's forehead. His hand glowed red, "a Vocare." "What a drag," was all he said before walking away.

Minato looked down at the next and his face lit up with excitement.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina walked forward with her son and stood in front of her husband. Minato and Kushina stared into each other's eyes and slowly the two kissed. Once they broke apart Minato stared at his son and gave a quick peck on his cheek. Minato reached out and put his hand on his son's head and said the spell. His hand glowed blue and a small smile spread across both parents. "He's a Bellatore," Kushina nodded her head. "Just like his father."

More names were called out and after the last baby Minato raised his arms, "This year has come to a close and now to introduce this year's teachers. For the Vocares this year's teacher is Kakashi Hatake. For the Bellatores, their teacher is Kakashi's partner, Iruka Umino."

Claps rang out with word of congratulations and Minato spoke once more. "Please remember that for each child you need to hire a personal tutor that will help raise your child. With that said, let the blood of our ancestors guide you to bring honor to our country, The Purus!"

**~SasuNaru~**

**A/N: Man, that was a handful. Well, there was a peak into the past and how they know which type of fighter they are. Next chapter is back in the present and the bonded ceremony. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry that this is late but I currently have no internet and when I try to go to the library to upload this my parents won't let me go or they keep asking questions on why I want to go. :( They're so scary and if only they knew of what I write…**

**Anyway I want to thank Trolling-Fox and clio1111 for their review-you guys are awesome! Also to those that favorite and alerted to the story- Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and my oc's.**

**Warning: This is rated M please be mature for what will happen and don't complain if you weren't warned because this is my only warning. Also this will be slash so if you don't like then please leave.**

**So let's start the show!**

**~SasuNaru~**

**Present Day December 31, 4030**

Naruto landed on the floor hitting his head on the dresser. A groan escaped his lips as he clutched his head in pain. After a few minutes of just laying on the floor, Naruto puffed up his cheeks and blew out air to get his hair out of his face. About to get up, his door slammed open causing him to wince at the loud noise.

"Naruto! It's time to get your lazy butt up. Don't you know how important-" Kushina's words died on her tongue as she found her son laying there on the floor, motionless. "What in the world are you doing?" Naruto sighed and lifted himself up so that he was sitting on the floor.

"Nothing mom, just wanted to sleep on the ground because it's better for your back," he said sarcastically. Kushina's eyes widen and replied, "Really? Maybe I should do that. Lately my lower back has been killing me."

Naruto let out another sigh and smiled, "what is it mom?" Kushina stopped her rambling and developed a smirk. "Oh, my cute son, what could I possible want? Let's see-I want you to get dressed and come down for breakfast. Then I want to see you leave for the ceremony."

Naruto smacked his head, "is that all? I-," Naruto stood up and ran across the room slightly tripping on clothes scattered on the hardwood floor. He peered at the calendar and stared at the red circle marked 'Bond Ceremony'.

"Hey mom," he called out softly, "what day is it?" Kushina gave a wicked smile before quickly masking her feelings with an innocent look.

"It's December 31, sweetie."

Naruto whipped his head around and scrambled to get his clothes, tripping again. Kushina snickered behind her hand before making her way towards the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs, please hurry." She made her way to the kitchen and heard groans of pain. Not bothering to hide, she laughed out loud at her son's misfortune.

**~SasuNaru~**

Naruto stared down at the amulet his mother gave him for the ceremony, it was beautiful. It was a small vial that was wrapped in gold and red lines creating the vulpes crest. Naruto smiled at the vial and put the necklace around his neck.

Making his way down the street, he noticed Sakura walking a little further down the path. Grinning, he yelled out, "Sakura! Wait for me!" The pink haired girl turned around startled by the voice only to see Naruto running after her. "Oh, it's you." Naruto pouted and stuck out his tongue making the girl giggle. The two walked side by side in silence making Naruto uncomfortable.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto fidgeted, afraid of the answer. A sigh was heard and Naruto slowly lifted his head to meet the girls' eyes. The sight he saw was breathtaking. Her pink hair was flowing with the wind, her pale emerald eyes were sparkling with amusement and her smile lit up her whole face.

"Sure Naruto, you can ask me anything." Naruto glanced away from being caught staring and blushed. "Well…I was wondering, who do you want as a partner?"

Sakura blushed and adopted a look of love and admiration. "W-why do you a-ask?" Naruto tilted his head to the side reminding Sakura of a puppy, "Because I want to know!"

"I-I want," Sakura stuttered, "I-I want my p-partner to be S-Sasuke." A pang of jealousy flared through Naruto making him quickly look away. "That bastard?" Sakura clenched her fist and smacked Naruto over the head. "Stupid, you can't call Sasuke a bastard, he's perfect."

Naruto clutched his head in pain, "but Sakura-" he was interrupted when she grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to hurry or were going to be late." The two ran all the way to the building.

As the two came closer to Building C, they slowed down to catch their breath. Naruto was the first to recover and walked over to the front doors and glanced back at the girl. "Come Sakura, there is no time to be relaxing." Sakura glared at the shorter boy and was yelling in her mind 'just 'cause your cute doesn't mean I won't hurt you!' Sakura caught her breath and walked behind Naruto into the building.

The cold reception room made Sakura shiver and wrap her pale arms around her body. She turned to face Naruto only to see the boy bouncing up and down unaffected by the freezing room. A quick movement caught her attention and she turned her head to the left to see a tall figure. The man was very tall and handsome and had a kind face. He had spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes and reminded her of an older version of Naruto.

Gasping, Sakura bowed down and addressed the older man. "Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." A deep chuckle made Sakura look up to see the village leader's smiling face and quickly back down before he could see.

"Don't worry about formalities, no need to bow down." The voice made Sakura feel calm and she straightened her back to see the good looking leader. A blush covered her face as the man kept looking at her. She was about to ask the man why he was here when a blur of yellow crossed her and tackled the man.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Naruto was excited to see his father before the ceremony. Whenever he was around his father, he always felt calm and this was what he needed before he passed out. Minato looked down at his son and hugged him squeezing so hard Naruto chocked for air. "I was waiting for you before I started the ceremony since I won't be able to talk to you until you come home." Minato realized his son's need for breath and put him down gently on the floor. Naruto grinned, glad that he could breathe again and to have a kind father.

Minato let go of his son and turned towards the dark hallway, "we need to leave now or you'll be late. You two are the last ones to arrive." Minato quickly walked down the hall and the two twelve-year olds ran after the man.

When the three made it to the room, thirty-eight children were looking bored and teachers looked ready to kill. Minato gulped when all the eyes turned to look at him giving him the chills. He scratched the back of his head and sighed making the two children next to him look up. "Naruto, why don't you and your friend stand with the others and we can get started." Naruto nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand and ran over to the other kids.

Minato's eyes followed his son before making his way to the statue. The room looked exactly as it did twelve years ago causing him to grin at the memory. Letting the memory fade, he cleared his throat to address the students and teachers.

"Today is the day that you will remember for the rest of your life; it is time for the bonded ceremony!" Claps rang out throughout the room and Minato waited until they were done before speaking again. "May the Sacerdos please bring out the Galet."

As soon as the words left his mouth doors opened to reveal four men wearing black and silver robes pulling a large wheel. The wheel was completely black and had spells written all over indicating that it was a sacred object. As the wheel was pulled past Naruto he saw that it had over a hundred slots hollowed out just barley large enough to fit the amulets the fighters had to wear for the ceremony.

The wheel was pulled to sit beside Minato and he could feel the curious glances from the students. "This will determine who your partner is." Excited murmurs spread across the crowd and Naruto felt his palms become wet with sweat. His heart started beating faster and he felt his breath stop. He could see his father's lips moving but he heard nothing.

Everyone started moving and Naruto got elbowed in the stomach, "Naruto stop staring off into space and do what the leader said." Naruto nervously glanced around to see what the others were doing but felt confused as he saw them slice open their fingers. He quickly looked away, afraid of what was happening. He felt cold and felt that he would pass out any second when he heard his name being called. Naruto looked up at his best friend that has been with him all his life give a worried look.

Naruto let out a few deep breaths to calm down and gave out a nervous laugh. "Um…Sakura, I didn't pay attention, what do we have to do?" Sakura smacked the back of his head, "idiot! Don't you ever pay attention? I'll explain since someone is so stupid to understand." Naruto's eyes widen with pain but continued to listen to her.

"You need to prick your finger with your clan dagger and let your blood file the vial around your neck. After it is filled raise your hand to let the Sacerdos place it in the Galet." Naruto gave a large smile of gratitude and reached to grab his dagger from is pouch that was on his waist. He lifted the red and orange dagger to his ring finger and sliced open. Naruto winced but let the blood fill the small vial that was no larger than a pinky.

After he filled the vial with his blood he closed the top of it and put the dagger away. While raising his hand he stuck his finger in his mouth to stop the blood. As he was waiting for the priest he felt eyes burning into the back of his skull. Getting a little annoyed, Naruto took out his finger from his mouth and turned around to see who was staring at. He searched the crowd but found no one staring at him so he turned back around to face the front.

A Sacerdos stood in front of the boy with his hand stretched out. Naruto started to shake as he stretched his arm to give the vial to the priest. He never saw a Sacerdos up close because most of the time they were not allowed to be in public. You had to be born into the clan in order to be a Sacerdos and Naruto had no idea what they do and they did not have bonds. They fight alone and that was what scared him the most.

All the clan's vials were collected and put inside of the Galet. Minato started to chant and the Galet glowed a light green. Halfway through the spell the Galet started to rotate clock-wise. The spell finished and two vials floated out of the sacred object and into the hand of a waiting Sacerdos. The priest lifted the vials so the leader could read out the names.

Minato quickly read the names at the bottom of the vial and grinned. Facing the crowd, Minato lifted his arms, "The first pair to be bonded is… Hinata a Vocare and Kiba a Bellatore. Please come up and gather your vials and head to room one. The rooms are located behind me, please hurry."

At the instructions, both Hinata and Kiba ran forward and snatched their heirloom and ran to their room. Minato was presented with two more vials and read the names out loud. "The next pair is Ino a Vocare and Chouji a Bellatore. Your room is number two." Ino groaned and made her way to the room while her partner grabbed the vials.

Minato chuckled and continued when the object were placed in his hand. He grinned from ear to ear when he saw the names. He yelled out, "The next pair is Sasuke a Vocare." As soon as the name was spoken, tension thickened and the room went silent. The girls and some boys shuffled closer to Minato, anxious and hoping that they would be picked.

Glares were sent to Minato daring him not to pick them as Sasuke's partner. Minato sighed softly and decided to continue quickly before they kill him. "His partner a Bellatore…Naruto!"

Gasps were heard throughout the room and everyone turned to the scared boy. Naruto gulped and tried to calm his nerves. He searched for Sakura hoping that she would smile and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He saw her in the crowd of evil glares and he called out to her. Sakura's head lifted to reveal hurt eyes with small tears slipping down her cheeks. She quickly turned around pretending that she never knew the boy.

A sharp pain spread across Naruto's chest and felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. He tired to fight them away when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and a warm breath on the back of his neck. Gradually turning around, Naruto stared into the black orbs of his partner, the bastard. A smirk graced Sasuke's face as he leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Let's go…dobe."

Sasuke turned around and headed towards Minato to get the vials causing the crowd to separate to let the Uchiha through. Naruto's eyes followed the arrogant form as a blush marked his face. "Jerk," and Naruto followed Sasuke felling glares on his back.

**~SasuNaru~**

The two made it to room three and Naruto opened it hoping to get the day over with and sleep in his warm bed and eat his mother's good cooking.

The room was dark and the only light source was a small candle on top of a desk in the far corner of the room. Neither of them could see inside the room but they felt a cold chill run up their spine. Sasuke felt a heavy pressure on his arm and looked down to see Naruto clutching it tightly. Naruto's face was pressed against him and the pressure was squeezing his cheeks together and his eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down so that he was closer to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Scared?" Naruto snapped his head up and glared into Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to give the prick a piece of his mind when the flame of the candle blew out and the lights in the room turned on.

"Well, well, well…looks like I interrupted a little bonding time." The deep rich voice startled Naruto and Sasuke and both looked at each other realizing their position. Sasuke was still bent over Naruto so that he was close to his face and Naruto had to look up to see him. Their faces were close together and Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his lips. 'His breath smells minty and like…chocolate?'

Naruto's eyes widen and the thought and blood rushed to his face as he rapidly let go of Sasuke's arm and put distance between them. Naruto was looking everywhere except the space the other boy occupied but Sasuke could still see how red the blond was. The older boy snickered and turned to see who spoke and gave them a glare, a bit angry that someone would disrupt his time with the small blond.

Sasuke stared at the man that seemed to be very young with short black hair and clear blue eyes that reminded him of Naruto's.

A gasp as heard to the left of Sasuke and he heard a small laugh come out of the smaller boy. Confusion overtook Sasuke as a saw Naruto walk towards the mysterious man and hug him. Sasuke felt irritation spike through him as he saw the man pat Naruto's back and leaned in to kiss him on top of his head.

Before Sasuke realized it, he was in between the man and the blond. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke! Don't talk to him like that." The man gave a deep chuckle and Sasuke's glare deepened. The man reached out to pat the boy's shoulder but his wrist was grabbed before he could touch him.

"Don't touch me."

"Sasuke!" Naruto had no idea what came over Sasuke but he knew this wasn't how he usually acts. Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke to try to calm him down. "Sasuke don't worry this man is Hujan. He is my clan's head healer so that means he's really important and you can't act like a bastard around him!"

Sasuke's grip tightened as he spoke, "I don't care if he's important-and even if he is, what is he doing here?"

Hujan smirked and saw the boy's eye twitch and the man snickered glad that he could get under the brat's skin. Hujan shoved Sasuke and the grasp that held his wrist lifted as Sasuke stumbled to get his footing right.

"Well brat…and Naruto, I'm here because I'm your teacher that will help you train as a unit and prepare for war." Naruto jumped up and hugged Hujan. The man smiled and patted Naruto's head trying to calm the hyper boy. Naruto's energy finally died down and he backed up until he was standing next to Sasuke.

"Great now that I have your attention, I want to know what you guys learned from your class." Naruto started fidgeting and a few beads of sweat started to form. Hujan chuckled and spoke again. "Sasuke, please tell me the history of Vocares and Bellatores and what each role is."

Sasuke stepped forward and glared at the man. "The system of fighters known as Vocares and Bellatores where created about over two hundred years ago. When the partnership started skills were what based a person on which role to take. Vocare means summon and were discovered first. The affinity for a Vocare means that they fight with spells more than being in a physical fight.

"Bellatores, known as warriors, were discovered soon after because leaders soon realized that the Vocares were being killed too easily. To stabilize the magic, the spell casters needed a partner to physically fight enemies and protect the Vocares.

"As years past, the relationships developed further and soon Bellatores were taught magic to help them in a fight if they were separated from their partners. Though they might not be as strong in magic, they are not helpless. It is the same for Vocares; they learned how to fight but not as physically strong as the Bellatore partner."

"Excellent Sasuke, Naruto can you explain what happened as a result of Bellatores learning magic?" Naruto looked at his teacher then at Sasuke and back again. Naruto stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"After a few generations of Bellatores learning magic, a new 'Sub Field' was created. The spells could only be casted by a certain type of person. This was when dominants and submissives were created. In each partnership there is a dominant and a submissive regardless of the role of fighter they are. Dominants are allowed to do spells that are considered 'dark' as in they do ritual type of spells and are more offensive type of magic. The submissives do more defence and healing spells. Dominants and submissives cannot do each other's spells because it may result in death.

"Great job Naruto. So do each of you know what type of 'sub field' you belong to?" Hujan asked with a look of unmasked glee.

"Yes!"

"Hn." The two replied at the same time. Sasuke was smirking at Naruto and the blond had his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. Hujan smirked, "Well based off of your reactions I can figure out who is dominant and who is submissive. I think we covered everything for today and I want you two to meet me in front of the Nigrum Statue near Building T at dawn. Until then, let the blood of our ancestors guide you and bring honor to our country the Purus."

Hujan disappeared in a puff of grey smoke leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. After a few minutes of being alone Naruto turned to Sasuke with a questioning gaze.

"Do you think they will always say that stupid speech at the end?"

The only notion that Sasuke was listening to him was a shrug of the shoulders.

**~SasuNaru~**

**AN: The longest chapter yet yay! I hope that cleared some questions about the fighters and the difference between them. If you're still confused about some of the explanation then feel free and ask me and I will try my best to explain it further. So please review and tell me if you like it-reviews make me write faster! **


End file.
